Posse:Almagest
is a Red Dead Redemption clan. About our clan (XBOX 360 ONLY CLAN) Almagest is named after the ancient Alexandrian Coda, Al Kitabu I Majisti, an ancient scripture that speaks of planetary movements, etc. It also translates to, "The Greatest" or "The Great Compilation" in English. We try to live up to our name, as we make the best of our clan through helping our many followers of ancient coda achieve greatness in any means possible, through helping each other with achievements, going on missions, challenge completion, golden weapon trials, shootout wars, clan wars, and the like, just having general fun, as was the idea (along with fraternity) back in the day. The idea for a clan was established long ago when Desert Flea took the odds on with many rivals in an opposing clan and crushed them all with just his Rolling Block Rifle. Later on, he and his various companions, met through hard trial and through long perseverance, and they all hold a high standpoint on clan measures. While we may be very lenient on our clan's actions, regarding other clans, fellow clan members, and just people and behavior altogether, we DO enforce strict policy on matters such as thievery, offensive hacking, bashing, rudeness, disrespect towards others, etc. The consequences for any man who joins our elite group who is subject to these offenses will be promptly removed and discommunicated from the clan, due to our long endearing struggle with breeds of human such as the "n00b" and the "h4x0r". All of our clan leaders have struggled hard with these myriad attacks on the Red Dead World for quite a time, and we neither appreciate nor respect these nuisances. However, we do not look down on glitches, or to hacks that inwhich improve the game. Our main function all in all is to work as a gang would, in that being we look out for one another, seeking to become the greatest gang in all of Nuevo Paraiso. Our illustrious capital base is the weary El Matadero, and from there we control and police the areas of Torquemada, East Diez Coronas, and Casa Madrugada. We have a highly effective government, with many tiers of ranking for the newborn members, multiple forms of both soldiers, citizens and government as well as trials marking their "leveling" within the clan as to make decisions and carry more bearing with their words. (Consult one of the five Generals to discuss within the ranges in.) We DO NOT discriminate against weapon/mount/title/character use except in the context of, due to the leaders' decisions: (CLAN MEMBERS WHO DISREGARD THIS POLICY WILL NOT BE INCLUDED IN CLAN ACTIVITIES, AND MAY OR MAY NOT BE EXCOMMUNICATED, DEPENDING ON THE LEADERS' DECISION.) UNUSABLE CHARACTERS ---- John Marston, Jack Marston, Abigail Marston, Jack Swift ---- UNUSABLE WEAPONS ---- Buffalo Rifle, Explosive Rifle ---- UNUSABLE MOUNTS ---- Zebra Donkey, War Horse ---- UNUSABLE TITLES ---- General, El Jefe, The Duecer, The Legend, Gang Boss, Gang Leader, Zombie Other than these, clan members are prone to use whatever that is in their disposal. CLAN WAR DECLARATION POLICY IF your clan has a quarrel with ours, and wishes to declare war on our good clan, YOU ARE expected to send us a formal message arrangement stating your reason for declaration of war, and why you have come to this decision, to EACH OF THE FIVE GENERALS, listed below, and we must meet with you then formally and discuss our political standpoints. CLAN ALLIANCE DECLARATION/CEASEFIRE POLICY IF also your clan is wishing to make an alliance with ours, so that we might fight together for the same cause, or you wish to make a ceasefire, you must compose a letter from TWO OR MORE OF YOUR LEADERS displaying your concerns and your invitation to at least one of our leaders, and then they will approve/disapprove of it depending on their formal decision, and we will alert you immediately to what our decision is. We are a lenient, kind government; we offer second chances, but will not turn a blind eye to utter abuse of our system. Joining our clan To join our clan you must be/have the following: * Be 16 years of age or higher. This is a mainly adult clan, we respect and treat each other accordingly. * Have a headset. No one wants to talk to a brick wall. * Be at least a level 35*, and must not be a hacker or modder of their level. * Pledge a basic allegiance to this clan, knowing that deception means excommunication. * Be ready and a good gunhand and partner to ride with. We will test you through a number of trials to determine your class, noted below, and to confirm you as a rank 1 in our clan. * You must have some way to prove your allegiance, through confirmation by message, or by character or title similarites to our leaders, within boundaries. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ If you can meet all of these requirements, send Desert Flea on XBOX Live a message stating your request to join, and your reason for wanting to, as well as a token of allegiance besides the pledge. (*)35 or higher on normal prestige. If you have already passed into Legend mode, this does not apply to you. CLAN CLASSES RANK 1 Foot soldier, olice officer, Patrol guard, Sniper, Ambush Sniper, Driver, Rifleman, Hunter, Marksman, Heavy Shotgun, Knife Assassin ---- RANK 2 Master Sniper, Commander, Deputy, Skilled Assassin, Perfect Hunter, Ballistic, Getaway, Goldrusher, Commando, Patrol Captain ---- RANK 3 Block Champion, Colonel, Master Marshal, Hashashin, Rambo, Danny Trejo Award, Outlaw, Runaway, Crazed, Demon, Patrol Fox GENERALS IN ALMAGEST The Generals, the five who make the most critical decisions, consist of the following members, and are * Leader 1 - Desert Flea (Rank 50, Prestige 5) (TRAITOR, BANISHED AND DISHONORED FOR TREASON AND ABANDONMENT) * Leader 2 - Schnucks985 (High Rank, Prestige 2/3) * Leader 3 - OrieLee (High Rank, Prestige 1) * Leader 4 - sch1z0phr3ne (High Rank, Prestige 3/4) * Leader 5 - COOLMATT98 (Medium Rank, Prestige 2) ORACLES IN ALMAGEST Oracles are the second highest leaders of the clan and surrogatively control it in either our absence or business. They are of elite class and skill, the best of the best. * Leader 1 mitch12095 * Leader 2 Redpet21 * Leader 3 (Resigned. Retired from gunslinging. Uses a new name.) * Leader 4 (Resigned) * Leader 5 (USERS' NAMES DELETED DUE TO EMBARASSMENT OF BEING IN THIS CLAN) and more to come. Check up on us as time goes by. Cheers and best wishes, The Almagest Clan External links Category:Posses }}